<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good Boy by dahmers_apt213</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457148">Good Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahmers_apt213/pseuds/dahmers_apt213'>dahmers_apt213</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Collars, Eye Contact, Face-Sitting, Light Hair Pulling, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming, Scratching, galo is an idiot, galo is in love, galo's fingers in lio's mouth, lio is aggressive, lio is bossy, lio is in control, lio tops from the bottom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:47:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahmers_apt213/pseuds/dahmers_apt213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Galo straightens his neck, making eye contact as the smaller man buckles the leather around Galo’s neck. He clips the leash to the o-ring as soon as the collar is fastened, tugging once to demonstrate the strength. “Are you gonna be good for me?” Lio asks sweetly, gently pulling the leash taught and staring down at his collared boyfriend.<br/>Galo looks up at Lio, who looks unbelievably powerful with his leash in his hand, even though he still looks like he just got out of bed, with his hair rumpled and Galo’s t-shirt loose around his collar bones. “Of course,” He manages to breathe out, and Lio yanks the leash up, pulling Galo to him for a rough kiss, before pressing his palm flat on Galo’s chest and pushing him backwards onto the bed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my first work for Promare, so i hope i did it justice😅</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They’ve done nothing today, but lay around the house with the TV on. They haven’t even changed out of their sleeping clothes; Galo still in his loose joggers, and Lio in sleep shorts and one of Galo’s t-shirts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But of course, Lio gets bored so easily. After two hours laying on Galo’s chest on the couch, Lio looks up at Galo, admiring the harsh lines of his jaw and the way his eyes lazily flick over to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Galo asks, aware how easily Lio gets bored, and hoping that his plan to not make any plans today is working in his favor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio raises his eyebrows just slightly, staring at Galo’s amused face. “Nothing,” He responds, replacing his head to lay on Galo’s chest. “Just bored.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo smiles, trying to hide his eagerness for Lio to make today much less boring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He brings a hand up to the back of Lio’s head to stroke his hair, something he knows always makes Lio melt. Lio wiggles in Galo’s lap, consciously moving against him in a way he knows drives Galo crazy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you gonna do something about it?” Galo asks him, resting his hand on the back of Lio’s neck, scratching mindlessly at the hair there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio tilts his chin up to look at Galo again, but this time with a determined fire in his eyes. “Wouldn’t you like that?” He says, pushing off of Galo, and moving so he’s straddling him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo inhales sharply when Lio places himself right on top of his hardening cock. He brings his big hands to rest on Lio’s bare thighs, sliding his fingers up to the hem of those ridiculously short shorts that Lio is wearing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio sits back, eyeing his boyfriend underneath him, trying to decide what to do with him. Suddenly, Lio removes himself completely from his perch on top of Galo, climbing off of the couch, and ambling towards their bedroom, looking over his shoulder to make sure his idiot of a boyfriend gets the message. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo sits up, watching Lio leave, and scrambling after him, once he figures out what he’s supposed to do. He stumbles into the bedroom, and Lio stops him at the doorway with an aggressive kiss. “Not so fast, big boy.” He says against Galo’s lips, “I’m in charge, today.” And with that he curls a hand around Galo’s neck, dragging him over to the bed and shoving him onto it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo stumbles, looking up at Lio standing over him; he swears Lio can look good in any condition, even with messy hair, after a whole day of laying around without a shower. And he looks especially good when he stands over Galo like this, lust driving his every move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio turns away from Galo, only to open the top drawer of their dresser and grab the collar and leash they keep in there. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Galo thinks, the sight of the leather in Lio’s hands sends a spark right down to his cock. Lio gets the collar out when he wants to feel powerful and in control, and Galo is </span>
  <em>
    <span>so ready</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be bossed around by Lio. He sits up on the edge of the bed expectantly, as Lio turns back around, unbuckling the collar and moving to stand between Galo’s legs. The collar is heavy black leather with a shiny silver buckle, and an o-ring on the front, where the leash can be attached. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo straightens his neck, making eye contact as the smaller man buckles the leather around Galo’s neck. He clips the leash to the o-ring as soon as the collar is fastened, tugging once to demonstrate the strength. “Are you gonna be good for me?” Lio asks sweetly, gently pulling the leash taught and staring down at his collared boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo looks up at Lio, who looks unbelievably powerful with his leash in his hand, even though he still looks like he just got out of bed, with his hair rumpled and Galo’s t-shirt loose around his collar bones. “Of course,” He manages to breathe out, and Lio yanks the leash up, pulling Galo to him for a rough kiss, before pressing his palm flat on Galo’s chest and pushing him backwards onto the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio climbs on after him, crawling over Galo in slow movements and straddling him, twisting the leash around his hand as he goes, keeping it pulled taught. Galo swallows when Lio’s face is just inches away from his own. Lio licks a stripe along Galo’s jaw and sucks a mark under his ear. Galo whimpers and brings a hand to rest at Lio’s hip, but Lio pulls away from him, swatting at his hand, “No touching.” He says, leaning back to sit tall on top of his boyfriend again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo obeys, voluntarily moving both of his hands above his head, his eyes locked on Lio’s the whole time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good boy,” Lio purrs, scratching down Galo’s broad chest, leaving little pink trails on his skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo whimpers again, shifting under Lio and staring up at him, waiting for more, more, anything, just </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio seems to get his pleading, and releases the leash to pull his shirt over his head, wiggling his hips a little as he does it, just to give Galo a show and a little bit of friction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo stares at him with immense admiration; he doesn’t know how he got so lucky as to have this beautiful being, half naked &amp; on top of him, with his leash in his hand. The urge to reach up and grip Lio’s delicate waist with his big hands is overwhelming, but he holds himself back, squeezing his hands into fists above his head, knowing that if he’s good, Lio will reward him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio grabs the leash again, noticing the tension in Galo’s expression, “You want to touch?” He asks, innocently, knowing the answer is ‘yes’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo nods, wiggling under him, “So badly,” He says, his voice almost a whine. His eyes trace up the lines of Lio’s body, following the curve of his waist, the dip of his collar bones, finally settling on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm,” Lio hums, leaning over Galo so their chests touch, placing an aggressive kiss to his mouth. “Keep your hands to yourself.” He commands, his lips brushing against Galo’s cheek as he speaks. Lio rolls his hips slightly, pressing his clothed cock against Galo’s, and drawing a moan from the man under him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lio, please,” Galo begs, eager to feel Lio, to be inside of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio nips at Galo’s ear, his teeth grazing the sensitive skin there. He brings the hand holding the leash up to the side of Galo’s face, brushing his thumb over his bottom lip. Galo opens his mouth, sucking on Lio’s thumb and pressing his tongue up against the pad of his finger. Lio hooks his other fingers under Galo’s chin, holding his mouth open, and pulling back to look him in the eyes. “You’re gonna eat me out.” He tells him, firmly, leaving no room for arguments. Not that Galo is complaining, though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio slides off of him, relaxing the leash and stepping out of his sleep shorts, and then reaches for the hem of Galo’s sweatpants. He drags them off of him, watching his already leaking cock spring free. Galo watches Lio’s hands move, as he takes his cock in one hand and grabs the leash with the other hand. He climbs back on top of Galo, this time straddling him backwards, the leash slung over his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo stares at Lio’s perfect back, marvelling at every little detail that only he gets to appreciate. his slender shoulders, perfectly symmetrical. The dimples at the base of his spine, little divots made by the angels themselves. The curve of his hips, making his body perfectly proportionate. Lio arches his back, pressing his cock down onto Galo’s stomach, and Galo almost reaches out to pull him towards him. It’s torture, seeing Lio on top of him, so ready to be touched and loved and </span>
  <em>
    <span>licked</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and not being given permission to touch, yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio grabs onto Galo’s leaking cock, his thumb ghosting over the slit, stroking him slowly and spreading precum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lio, I want to touch you,” Galo breathes out, staring at Lio’s ass, so delicately perched on his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio drops the leash from over his shoulder, flinging it to the side of them, “Then do it,” He finally gives him permission, and Galo immediately wraps strong hands around Lio’s thighs, dragging his body backwards and placing his ass mere inches from Galo’s mouth. Lio props one hand on Galo’s stomach to hold himself up, his other hand still slowly stroking Galo’s cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo’s thumbs dig into the sensitive skin of Lio’s inner thighs, and Lio arches his back again; Galo can’t take it anymore. He presses his tongue flat against Lio’s hole, holding him open with his big hands. “Oh fuck,” Lio breathes out, leaning backwards to properly sit on Galo’s face. He reaches a hand behind him to grab onto Galo’s hair, holding him in place. Galo moans at the aggressive fingers tugging on his hair, and the vibrations travel up Lio’s spine, drawing a whine out of the blonde. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laps at Lio’s hole, sucking and licking, before pushing his tongue into him. Lio rocks on top of Galo, his hips moving in little circles, trying to get Galo's tongue everywhere. “Fuck,” He pants out, eyes fluttering closed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo pulls back slightly, licking a hot stripe, before rubbing a finger over Lio’s hole, pressing into him gently, and earning an obscene moan. He licks around his finger, eagerly adding a second finger, and scissoring Lio open even more. “Galo, fuck,” Lio can barely contain the sounds he’s making; he can’t help it, the way Galo’s fingers move is otherworldly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo licks between his fingers, fucking Lio with his tongue and his fingers, and making the blonde squirm above him. He loves being able to completely take Lio apart with just his fingers and his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He adds a third finger and Lio lets go of Galo’s hair, leaning forward on his hands; his head lolls forward and his thighs tense in Galo’s grasp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo fucks his fingers into Lio, stretching him and opening him up as best as he can. He curls his fingers, tapping at Lio’s prostate, and drawing out an absolutely pronographic moan from the man above him. “Oh, fuck, Galo, fuck,” He whines, fingers curling, digging his nails into Galo’s stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo smiles, taking his fingers out of Lio and replacing them with his tongue, humming against him. Lio swallows and pushes off of him, his thighs sliding out of Galo’s grasp, turning himself around and reaching for the leash again. He sets himself down on Galo’s stomach again, staring down at his boyfriend’s face, covered in his own saliva, and pulling the leash taught. “I don’t want to cum until you’re inside of me.” He says plainly, stroking a soothing hand down one of Galo’s pecs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo nods, “That’s fair.” He says, resting his hands on Lio’s thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio scoffs, reaching over to grab their lube. He reaches behind himself to coat Galo’s cock in lube, before tossing the bottle onto the corner of their bed. Galo bites his lip at the much needed touch to his neglected cock, his fingers digging into the flesh of Lio’s thighs. Lio holds the leash with one hand, and lines up Galo’s cock with the other, lifting his ass up to position himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slides down onto Galo’s cock, fully seated in only a few seconds, and pauses to give himself time to adjust. Galo watches the whole time, mesmerised as his cock disappears into Lio’s ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio grinds his hips down and tugs on the leash, forcing Galo to look up at his face. “Look at me when I fuck you.” Lio says, his face flushed and his lips slick with spit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo does as he’s told, staring into Lio’s eyes as he starts bouncing in Galo’s lap. Galo lets his mouth fall open, and slides his hands up Lio’s body to grip his hips, his thumbs pressing into the soft skin. Lio rolls his hips, moaning hotly into the room, and Galo bites his lip, a groan caught in the back of his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Lio,” He gasps, “Your body, fuck,” Galo is so in love with Lio; with the way he makes him feel, with the way he moves on top of him, with the way he takes his cock so well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio leans over Galo, pressing their chests together, “Fuck me, Galo.” He pants into Galo’s ear, and Galo doesn’t need to be told twice. He slides his hands around Lio’s body, grabbing his ass with both hands, thrusting up into him and pulling Lio’s hips down to meet his thrusts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, fuck, oh god, oh fuck, Galo, fuck,” Lio’s brain is fuzzy, his words come out in breaths instead of coherent sounds. He can’t form complete sentences right now, not while Galo is fucking him into next week. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo’s thrusting slows slightly, and Lio pushes off of his chest, leaning back and holding himself up with the leash and a hand braced on Galo’s leg behind him. Galo slides one hand over Lio’s stomach, brushing over the bulge where his cock is sitting inside of him. “Fuck,” Lio makes eye contact with Galo, and bounces again, eyes flicking down to the bulge in his stomach disappearing and reappearing as Galo’s cock thrusts in and out of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio looks so sexy right now, Galo’s leash in his hand, bouncing on his cock. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Galo is so gone for him. He slides his hands down Lio’s body again, thumbing at his nipples, before settling one hand at his hip and gripping his cock with the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah! Fuck,” Lio gasps, involuntarily yanking on the leash when Galo thrusts right into his prostate, at the same time as his thumb slides over the slit on his cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio leans forward, bracing himself with both hands on Galo’s chest, and arching his back. His hair falls forward and Galo looks up at Lio’s absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrecked</span>
  </em>
  <span> face. Cheeks pink, eyes blown dark with lust, mouth hanging open in an expression of pure bliss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo makes a split-second decision, and flips them, laying Lio on his back, Galo now towering over him. He pushes Lio into the mattress, pressing a kiss to his pink mouth and licking into him. Lio moans into the kiss, curling the leash tighter around his hand, holding Galo to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio wraps his legs around Galo’s waist, and Galo slides his hands around Lio’s thighs holding him up. He leans back on his heels, pulling Lio into his lap and fucking up into him at an impossible angle, watching as the little bulge in Lio’s stomach appears again as he fucks him. “Fuck, fuck, Galo,” Lio pants out, his eyes squeezed closed, the leash grasped in a tight fist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo releases one of Lio’s legs, in favor of wrapping a hand around his cock again, pumping him in time with his fucking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio looks so beautiful like this; hair splayed out above him in a halo, his body jerking with every thrust, and his cock flushed and leaking precum. Lio yanks on the leash again and clenches around Galo’s cock as he cums, hot, sticky streaks painting his stomach. “Fuck,” He gasps, out of breath and fucked out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo lifts his cum-covered fingers to Lio’s lips, and he gladly sucks Galo's fingers into his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god,” Galo breathes out, watching as Lio licks the cum off of his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio looks up at Galo, who has slowed his thrusting to watch him. He tugs on the leash, dragging Galo’s focus back to the fucking, “Keep going.” Lio tells him, overstimulated, but determined to make Galo cum. Galo takes his fingers out of Lio’s mouth, wrapping them, instead, around his hip and pulling him back to meet his thrusts. “Cum for me.” Lio says, staring Galo in the eyes as he says it, the leash still pulled taught in his fist. He wraps his legs tighter around Galo’s waist, and clenches around his cock, “Cum, Galo,” Lio commands, still staring Galo in the eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck,” Galo pants, barely able to hold it together, and Lio feels Galo spill deep inside of him, hot liquid pulsing into him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good boy.” Lio praises him, relaxing the leash, and letting Galo hunch over him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few seconds, Galo stirrs again, pushing up off of Lio to look him in the face. “I love it when you get the collar out.” He says, pressing a kiss to Lio’s cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio giggles, “I know,” He replies, a completely blissed-out smile on his face. “Idiot.” He nudges Galo’s shoulder, gently pushing him off of him, and Galo complies, pulling out of him and flopping down onto the mattress. “Ugh, gross,” Lio grumbles, hopping up and to the bathroom, trying not to drip cum on the floor on the way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo unbuckles the collar, removing it from his neck, then buckling it again, so it rests in a circle on the bed. He pulls on his boxers from earlier and puts the collar back into the drawer. Lio comes back seconds later, back in just his sleep shorts. He heads straight for the bed, flopping down face first, turning his head to the side and blowing out a puff of air, making his hair floof out of his face. Galo sits on the edge of the bed next to him, brushing his hair out of his face. “Tired, now?” He asks, also exhausted himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio nods and rolls onto his side, facing Galo “Let’s sleep,” He pleads, patting the space behind him. Galo climbs over Lio, settling in behind him and pulling their blanket over the two of them, finally wrapping a big arm around Lio. He sighs into Lio’s neck, pressing a kiss right under his ear. This lazy day turned out to be far more productive than Galo had thought it was going to be. He can’t stop himself from smiling like an idiot behind Lio, nuzzling into his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s no time at all before they’re fast asleep, pressed against each other, limbs tangled together. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank u for reading!!💘<br/>your comments feed me, pls validate me🥺🥺</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>